Fusion
Fusion is the process by which mods are upgraded to enhance their effectiveness. Upgraded mods increase in power via increments called ranks, with higher ranking mods having improved effectiveness than lower ranked mods, but at the cost of requiring more mod capacity to equip on Warframes and items. Fusion is done via the Mods segment inside a player's Orbiter. In order to perform fusion, players must spend a resource called Endo, which can be acquired through missions. Fusion Process To perform fusion on a mod a player must do the following: # Navigate to the Mods Console in the Liset. Alternatively, while using the Arsenal, click on 'Mods' at the bottom of the screen. # Select the mod you wish to upgrade. # Select the option Fusion. # Adjust the desired mod rank. # Select the option Apply fusion. # A popup will appear with both credit & Endo cost. # Click Yes to continue. Fusion Efficiency A summary before the explanation: *A mod requires a certain amount of Endo to rank up, which is dependent on the mod's rarity. **Uncommon mods require twice as much Endo to rank up as common mods, and rare mods need thrice the Endo of common mods. ** However, an Uncommon mod will not give twice as much as a common, and neither will rare mods. Endo value of mods The Endo offered by one mod can be calculated with these formulas: :Common Mods: (10 3) CurrentRank + 5}} :Uncommon Mods: 7.5 CurrentRank + 10}} :Rare Mods: 12.5 CurrentRank + 15}} :Legendary Mods: 20 CurrentRank + 20}} * Rank is the number of blue dots. * Obtained Endo is rounded up. For example, the Endo of a Rank 6 Uncommon Mod is: (7.5 6) + 10}} ↪ 45 + 10}} ↪ 55}} Endo cost of mods As stated before, the amount of Endo needed in the Fusion process is dependent on the Mod's rarity. This is due to different mod rarities having different Endo base costs (EBC): :Common Mods: 10}} :Uncommon Mods: 20}} :Rare Mods: 30}} :Legendary Mods: 40}} The amount of Endo needed to rank up a mod is given as: EBC (2 ) (2 - 1)}} EBC (2 )}} EBC (2 - 1)}} Credit cost of mods To upgrade any existing mod with Endo you will also need credits. Credit cost, just like Endo cost, is based by mod rarity and its rank. This is due to different mod rarities having different Credit base costs (CrBC): :Common Mods: }} :Uncommon Mods: }} :Rare Mods: }} :Legendary Mods: }} The amount of Credit needed to rank up a mod is given as: CrBC (2 ) (2 - 1)}} CrBC (2 )}} CrBC (2 - 1)}} Example To rank up a legendary mod from rank 0 to rank 10 would cost to fuse whereas the same operation would cost for a common mod. Notes *Similar to fusion, but with a twist, mod Transmutation essentially fuses 4 mods together, along with varying credits, to create a randomized mod. This method of fusion is very expensive as opposed to normal fusion, with the cheapest fusion price at if not using Transmutation Cores **This high credit cost can be negated entirely by using a Transmutation Core, which can be acquired from Cephalon Simaris at his sanctuary for Standing. Category:Mods Category:Mechanics